Incoming
by GHRDR
Summary: MinakoHotaru - Don't mess with your wife - Yuri and shoujo-ai
1. Incoming

Title - Incoming!

Author - Ghrdr

Rating - PG-13

Series - Sailor Moon

Pairing - Minako/Hotaru

Disclaimer - I do not own the Sailor Moon series nor it's characters

and this is not for profit

Author Notes - Read and Reveiw please

Incoming!

Hotaru Tomoe absentmindly drove her aircar away from the hustle and bustle

of Crystal Toyko and it's Palace. With the skill of long practice she rose above

regular traffic and into the airspace reserved for government officals and couriours.

Adjusting her speed and course slightly Hotaru settled back for the twenty minute

ride to where she and her wife resided in an upper middle class neighborhood.

The three bedroom house on it's own three acres was modest enough that

most people tended to ingore it. While tourists flocked to stand at the fences of

Rei's Temple or the Outer's Mansion most of the populous thought she and her

wife lived in the Crystal Palace. That was true to a point, they had an apartment

in the Palace for when they had late duty or the odd emergency, but both of them

prefered their small house to anywhere else. Especially now that Minako's trim

form was starting to show the gently rounded stomach of her pregnacy.

Hotaru stopped and tilted her head as she was climbing out of her aircar

trying to figure out why her blonde wife's pregancy affected her so deeply now.

It used to be that it only took a few minutes of watching Minako for Hotaru to

quit resisting the urge to make love to her wife. Now all she had to do was kiss

Minako while carassing her increasing curves and that was all Hotaru needed to

drag her wife off to be ravished.

With a small smirk, Hotaru unlocked the front door and went inside to find

her wife.

Four Minutes Later...

With a loud crash, the screen door on the backside of the house was flung

open and shoved into the wall as Hotaru Tomoe came scrambling out of the

house. Running for all she was worth Hotaru managed to make it to the edge

of the raised deck and then allowed gravity to assist her onto the ground. Face

first.

As Hotaru was running across the deck the screen door had started to close

but not before a frying pan came rocketing out at head height on the dark haired

young woman. While gravity was helping Hotaru reach safety the pan had sailed

on about twenty-three feet from the edge of the deck and finally fell to the

ground. Looking at the pan as it landed Hotaru figured it would probably be best

if she stayed outside until her wife cooled off.

Making her way over to where a hammock was set up in the shade Hotaru

settled down to wait. Reaching over to the wrought iron end table she picked

up the gift catalogue resting there. Thumbing through it for an "I'm sorry" gift

Hotaru thought she had found the perfect crystal vase until she loock over the

top of the book and caught sight of the frying pan. Then again, maybe something

from the plushie section would be better...


	2. Apologies

I liked your ficlet that much Gator-chan, the muse made me do this...

Title - Apologies

Author - - PG-13

Series - Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon

- Sequel to 'Incoming!'

Pairing - Minako/Hotaru

Disclaimer - I do not own the Sailor Moon series nor its characters and this is not for

profit. Additionally, I didn't even come up with the original premise (sp?) for it. That's

Gator-chan's.

Author Notes - All reviews should be sent to Ayrki at the above e-addy or her page on While one should not piss of their wife, they should also apologise.

Minako knew she should issue some sort of apology to Hotaru. To be fair, she hadn't

been. It wasn't her wife's fault that being pregnant made her irritable. It was the hormones...

at least that's what Minako was always having insisted to her.

/'Oh, don't mind her. She's pregnant./

/'TSK. It's the hormones, you know what she gets like./

/"She's pregnant. Why don't we infuriate the living hell out of her by being as condescending

as we possibly can in faux tones/'

Blue eyes narrowed for a long moment as the blonde envisioned all she could still do despite

her current status. Just because she looked like she'd swallowed a volleyball she was so often

seen with in her youth, didn't mean she was any less capable or not possessing a lethal temper. ...

As her poor mate had found out...again.

Minako sighed. Hotaru never deserved the seemingly random outburst -though they oddly

always managed to coincide with the unavoidable 'lunches' with that infuriating women's group

who insisted on Minako's presence.

No. Instead, Hotaru quickly left the blonde to work through the last of the residual frustration

and indignation through whatever task elected that day -this time dishes. To make matters worse

guilt-wise for Minako, Hotaru made some hopelessly romantic gesture that served as a gallant

apology for the blonde's behaviour. If it wasn't a backwards way of relinquishing her very firm

claim on Hotaru, Minako would say she didn't deserve the younger woman. Unfortunately for

the legions of would be suitors for her beloved, that was an event never likely to happen.

Smiling in response to her much happier and preferred thoughts, Minako attacked her task

with renewed vigour. Her attention though, was firmly planted on her plans for expressing her...

apologies to her mate.


End file.
